


Scars

by Nickety



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: REPOST!What were a few scars compared to her desire for the man she loved?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Scars

Jon forgot what it was to breathe as Sansa slowly worked his buttons free, fingertips grazing teasingly against his skin as she went but never lingering long enough to satisfy the ache building inside. When she reached the last, she paused, letting her pinkie circle his navel, and Jon sucked in a breath.

She raised her eyes to meet his, biting her lip as she studied him contemplatively. Pushing the folds of his shirt aside, she swallowed back a moan of appreciation at the perfection presented to her, reverently tracing the hard ridge of each chiseled abdominal. Jon trembled beneath her touch, and she remembered her purpose, smoothing her hands to explore the rest of him. His coarse dark hair tickled against her palms, nearly distracting from the deep furrows of scar tissue she encountered again and again.

“Is this what you were so afraid to show me? Silly man.” She skimmed her hands up to his shoulders, letting her hands link at the base of his neck. She pressed a kiss just above his heart, letting her cheek smooth over a _very_ firm pectoral. Smart, sexy, kind, _and_ built. How did she ever dismiss him as her brother’s boring loner friend?

“My very own David in the flesh,” she mused warmly. “Michelangelo himself couldn’t do better.”

Sansa was delighted to see a light dusting of pink in his cheeks, more eager than ever to get him out of those jeans as well. She wanted to see all the places she could get him to flush.


End file.
